A Story in a Setence
by Oscar-Wilde-Inspired
Summary: 50 different sentence fics from the BBC version of Sherlock. All pairings are mentioned in the info. Rated K just because there's some bloody scenes.


**Fandom: **Sherlock (BBC)

**Pairings: **John/Sherlock, Mycroft/Lestrade, one sided Molly/Sherlock, John/Molly, Sebastian/Moriarty.

**Warnings: **None really just a heap of angst

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything yadda yadda yadda. You know the spiel.

**Info:** I found this list of prompts for sentence fics somewhere and I was extremely bored so I figured why not. They're only supposed to be a sentence long but I couldn't help it on some of them or really a lot of them.

**#01 – Walking**- It felt so nice after the months of his leg aching and not being able to properly walk, it felt so nice to be able to stroll down the street, the night air nipping at his cheeks, the stars shining above him and Sherlock Holmes by his side naming off random facts of strangers as they passed them by.

**#02 – Waltz**- Moriarty's game with Sherlock had become a sort of waltz, they would come together in a moment of faked intimacy then separate and spin apart only to be drawn together again with another pluck of string, another draw of a bow across an instrument that played the beat of their lives.

**#03 – Wishes**- Mycroft wishes sometimes that he was more like his brother, not in any way a normal person would suspect, he wishes he could more like Sherlock with the fact that he that he would not look upon the slightly younger man, upon his graying hair, the laugh lines framing his eyes and want so badly.

**#04 – Wonder**- That annoying American song kept buzzing around Moriarty's head as he dragged his nails down Seb's back, as he listened to the near silent draw of breath from his snipers mouth, the volume kept increasing until the only thing that would drive it away was the sound of Seb's scream as he bite into his flesh. He wondered if it was possible to have John Mayer killed, You're Body is a Wonderland was an irritating song anyways.

**#05 – Worry**- John bit his bottom lip as he tended to Sherlock's bullet wound, he tried not to worry about Sherlock and his misadventures, he was married now and his primary care was his wife but he couldn't help the constant worry that niggled at him whenever he was away from Sherlock.

**#06 – Whimsy**- He was used to it now, used to Sherlock's fleeting moods, used to his whimsy needs and near deadly spontaneous adventures, but it never ceased to send his veins pumping with adrenaline every time Sherlock turned to him and said "We have a new case."

**#07 - Waste/Wasteland**- It was barren, if it was an external place there would be tumble weeds drifting across it, the wind would howl with emptiness, except there wouldn't even be tumble weeds it would be an empty wasteland, his heart is just an empty desert devoid of the life water that was Sherlock Holmes.

**#08 - Whiskey and Rum**- It was their first time, John's breath taste of Rum and Sherlock's of Whiskey, it had meant to a celebration, a successful end to a rather trying case, but it ended up so much more; it ended up in a heated touch, a glance that lasted too long, and lips crashing needy and urgent against each other.

**#09 – War**- Sherlock stood outside John's room his cheek pressed against the wooden door listening, he never reached for the door handle never made a move to help, to stop them because he wouldn't know how to. Every night he fought a war against himself, a war to stay behind the door or to open it and help John; he fought the war as John battled inside his own mind, as John fought the war against his nightmares.

**#10 – Weddings**- If it had been Sherlock's choice he would've just stayed home, he'd much rather be finding the right chemical to solve the case they were currently on but John insisted that it could wait, insisted that Mycroft's wedding to Lestrade was more important.

**#11 – Birthday**- Sebastian simply shook his head in disbelief as Jim waggled his eyebrows, the damned black frosting Jim had spread across his chest in the words 'Happy B-Day' was going to be a bitch to get out of the sheets.

**#12 – Blessing**- As the little hand curled around John's finger he couldn't help but think that this was truly a blessing, a wondrous feat of nature that had allowed Sherlock and John to have a child they could call their own.

**#13 – Bias**- There was no one else like him, no other person could ever compete with the wondrous brilliance that was John Watson, but then again Sherlock was biased.

**#14 – Burning**- "My heart is burning" "probably acid reflex" "it is aflame with desire" "it could be a mini stroke" "Okay seriously Mycroft stop, I'm trying to be romantic here" "Sorry Greg, continue."

**#15 – Breathing**- The mouth draws in air, it goes down the trachea, into the smaller bronchioles then the alveoli take in the oxygen exchanging it for carbon dioxide which is then in return expelled from the body through the mouth, it's all very simple, all very ordinary and every day but as Sherlock watches John's chest rise and fall in the night he can't help but marvel at the complexity of it.

**#16 – Breaking**- It's small at first, a small crack, a fissure that goes unnoticed but as his fingers become slippery with blood, as his hands begin to shake and it then becomes a fault line it becomes the Grand Canyon, a crater in his soul will never be filled up. But he thinks, as the bullet slides free of the broken skull, he thinks that this tiny piece of metal might just help a bit, it might help the breaking that is occurring inside him.

**#17 – Belief**- Molly wasn't a particularly spiritual person she had never believed in God, never believed in the higher power the ruled them all but if she did believe in one thing it was Sherlock Holmes and the fact that he knew exactly what he was doing.

**#18 – Balloon**- Sebastian watched the red balloon float up higher and higher until it disappeared into the sky "Really Jim, was it really necessary to kill the balloon guy because he refused to let you have his stand?"

**#19 – Balcony**- Irene smoothed her hands over the cold marble of the Paris lit balcony, it had been so long since she had been able to stay in such a nice hotel room, she missed the creature comforts she had become accustomed to. The thin arms that snaked around her waist made a smile turn up the corner of her lips and she definitely missed the feel of a woman withering beneath her.

**#20 – Bane**- "Are you serious?" John yelled his voice louder then he really cared for it to be "you are the bane of my existence, Sherlock, the very reason why I keep considering going back to therapy" "Oh come John, that's really a bit of overreaction to having a dead body in your living room."

**#21 – Quiet**- It was these nights, not the ones where he was chasing after criminal, watching Sherlock's dark jacket flap like a pair of ebony raven wings in front of him, it was the quiet nights where Sherlock dozed in his chair violin dangling from his fingers that John truly enjoyed.

**#22 – Quirks**- Lestrade was used to it by now, or rather he kept telling himself that he was, he was used to Mycroft's odd quirks, like Mycroft's weird kink of having cake used during sex. He kept saying he was used to it but he never really was and probably never would be used to all of Mycroft's odd quirks and kinks in bed.

**#23 – Question**- It was one simple question really, a simple easy question, four words and that was it but for the life of him Sherlock could not stop the flutter of nerves that tightened his lower stomach as John stepped through the door and saw the small sleek black case sitting open on the coffee table.

**#24 – Quarrel**- It started off simple, a stupid argument that escalated into something bigger, into a life long feud, a quarrel that would last a life time and it would've all ended all those years ago if Sherlock had simply admitted to destroying Mycroft's favorite dressing robe with hydrochloric acid.

**#25 – Quitting**- He wanted to slap him, he wanted to scream at him and tell him this was the last time but instead he held Sherlock's head up on his lap so he wouldn't choke on his own vomit before the ambulance arrived. Weakly just before the flashing lights brightened the dark windows Sherlock gripped Mycroft's shirt and said with a voice that was choked with death "I'm fucking quitting this time."

**#26 – Jump**- It was just like his dreams from childhood, the rush of wind against his face, the weightless feeling that engulfed his body but it wasn't, not really, it was a jump, a fall, a plummet not flying and in the end instead of waking up he would breaking the only man who ever really loved him heart and soul.

**#27 – Jester**- He was a clown, a performer, a jester of life an actor who had to pretend like everything in important in his life wasn't just ripped away by a single bullet to a skull.

**#28 – Jousting**- John hadn't thought Sherlock would go for it, he thought Sherlock would've brushed the offer off as a immature unnecessary act of childishness but Sherlock, the ever surprising one, simply shrugged his shoulder and took hold of the broom handle for the makeshift jouster and sat down on the rolling office chair.

**#29 – Jewel**- "Sherlock! Sherlock no!" John yelled trying desperately to get away from the taller man. "Stop acting silly John, we need to hide the jewels and right now the safest place is inside your trousers, they will never think to look there."

**#30 – Just**- If he was able to, if he could pull himself off the floor if he stop the flow of tears that seemed to never cease John would seek out the remaining parts of Moriarty web, he would seek them out and exact just revenge on them. He would murder each one of them in cold blood for being a part of the thing that ripped away the only good in his life.

**#31 – Smirk**- Jim watched from the corner of his eye as Sebastian ran his hand up the barrel of his sniper rifle. The dirty rag caught against the sight and for a moment Jim became entrapped as he watched Seb jerk his hand down and up the barrel to free it. A small smirk passed over Sebastian face as he watched his employer watch him back.

**#32 – Sorrow**- It was like cancer, no not like cancer this was an infestation of rot and dieses, every ounce of his body was riddled with the infectious dieses known as sorrow. It ate away at every last piece of him until he became nothing more than a pile of bones and flesh and fluids going through the motions that he could no longer stomach.

**#33 – Stupidity**- He had never thought about it, had never really thought out all the consequences of his actions. He was brash he knew that, he had been told that all his life so maybe now this was his payment for his stupidity, this was his payback for everything he had ever done Sherlock thought as he watched John Watson break down in front of his grave.

**#34 – Serenade**- John paused outside Mycroft's office, he had come to ask Mycroft for help on a particularly stubborn case because Sherlock was too proud to ask when the sound of voices had stopped him "He was serenading him" said Mycroft's voice "I have never seen Sherlock play so freely and often in front of someone that wasn't mum or I. He's seducing John Watson with his violin and I day say it's working."

**#35 – Sarcasm**- "You are ruddy brilliant" John spat out as tried to wipe the sludge off his face, the smell made him gag and he had to pause to catch his breath. "Thank you John, I really…" "That's sarcasm Sherlock, I was being sarcastic."

**#36 – Sordid**- "Well I see I've finally found the tail end of your sordid little affair, I must admit you did have me stumped for a bit, but really Mycroft Lestrade? Of all the people…" "Sherlock we are naked, will you please get out so we can redress?"

**#37 – Soliloquy**- "It' like listening to a Shakespearean play, every piece of the puzzle slots together as the words keep tumbling out, a soliloquy where everything is poetic and beautiful and" "Jesus John, it's just Sherlock rambling on about how he figured out the damned murder."

**#38 – Sojourn**- "I don't think I can keep this up , I don't think I can physically or mentally take any more, I need to sojourn, I need to escape get away, the press hound me, random strangers hurl insults at me I can't…I just…I need peace."

**#39 – Share**- John hadn't really noticed it at first, he hadn't really thought anything about Sherlock reaching over and snagging a carrot off his plate but now after a nearly a year of living with the man it had become routine for him to share his food with Sherlock. The man would never get his own plate, would never order is own food instead he would just wait until John received his food and snag a piece off the plate.

**#40 – Solitary**- It had been nice at first, no people asking him things, no one demanding him to be nice, to be polite, to remember to act human. But the long he lived in solitude, the longer he was apart from the one person that could really keep in line, the more he feared he was becoming less human, he feared one day he might look into the mirror and see a wild man staring back at him, a man that he nor anyone else would recognize.

**#41 – Nowhere**- Before John, before the confusing complex man that had come to live with him, Sherlock had no place to go he was stuck in a perpetual state of nowhere but now, now he has a place, a place with a fire where he can sit and play music and John would sit across from him a small smile on his lips as he read.

**#42 – Neutral**- Mycroft knew the game, he knew what the outcome would be, he knew when his younger brother was beat though the headstrong man would never bow out gracefully. He knew all of this and was wise to enough to stay neutral in the whirlwind that had stormed through his door, there was no way he was becoming part to spat between Sherlock Holmes and John Watson.

**#43 – Nuance**- Every twitch was memorized, every small facial expression, every aborted hand gesture that made of the shorter mans repartee, he knew every single nuance and flicker of John Watson and yet the blonde man never ceased to surprise him.

**#44 – Near**- It helped a bit, not all that much though, it still stung, Sherlock had not foreseen this particular turn of events he never figured that he would have to be so near the doctor that his very well being would depend on seeing the man laying in bed breathing even if it was through a pane of glass.

**#45 – Natural**- "What is that?" A thin voice said as the tip of the umbrella pointed the painted lips of the corpse laying on the gurney "it's lipstick" Molly answered back her voice unwavering in the glare of the tall thin man "It's a bit too bright" came another voice, a familiar voice, a voice that had once made Molly's knees weak "I think it looks quite natural, it goes with your skin tone Sherlock."

**#46 – Horizon**- It had been nearly three years now, nearly three years since that day, John still even now couldn't bring himself to think about it so instead he wrapped his arm around Molly and rested his head on her shoulder as the sun burned up the horizon.

**#47 – Valiant**- "It was a good effort" Sherlock said as he slowly walked across the carpeted room "it was very valiant" "will you sodder off Sherlock" Mycroft said thinly "one bite of cake does not mean I ruined the diet."

**#48 – Virtuous**- Even in the face of death, in the face of losing everything and even in the never ending assault on his person and reputation John remained virtuous, he remained steadfast, and never once claimed anything other then what he had always said that Sherlock was a great man, a brilliant human being, and anyone that thought differently could bloody well sod off.

**#49 – Victory**- In the end he was victorious he would finally after three years be able to return home, he could shake off the cloak of invisibility he had cast around himself and reunite with the one person that had been his reason for pushing one, for staying alive, for staying sane in the never ending darkness.

**#50 – Defeat- **It was interesting he thought to himself as he watched John press his hand into someone else's as he watched John turn his head so he could press a kiss a to a cheek, it was interesting in the fact that he had been victorious in his conquest he had succeeded in every way imaginable but in the end he was only left in defeat because he could no longer have the one thing that he only ever wanted.


End file.
